Cupid Is On A Mission
by Musik- freakk
Summary: AU Mr. Gold and Cora team up to try and get Emma and Regina together with the help from an old acquaintance of Mr. Golds and so the fun begins.
1. Chapter 1

_OUAT does not belong to me._

_**Summary:**__ Gold and Cora seek the help of someone connected to Mr. Gold to help them try and get Emma and Regina together and so the shenanigans begins…that's all I have for now._

**Chapter 1: What Changed?**

Rumpelstiltskin made his way down the long, dark hallway. When he finally makes his way to the end of it, he stares at the door in front of him. He could do this.

Taking a deep breath he raises his cane towards it and knocks a couple of times. Noise can be heard coming from the inside, when the door finally opens the person standing on the other side stares at him for a second before slamming the door in his face only to be stop just before it fully closes by Rumples cane.

The person on the other side leans against the door, hand tightening around the door handle, waiting for the imp to talk.

"Please" The imp pleads something practically unheard off. Reluctantly the person opens the door to allow him entrance.

"What is it that you want?" is asked and not in a friendly manner, had he not been expecting it he would of cringe at the tone.

"You've not aged" this only earns a scoff from the brunette and only feeds her anger.

"I shall ask again, what is it that you want?" Where had this properness come from, the brunette hadn't spoken in such a manner in decades.

"I find myself in need of your assistance" comes out of Gold's mouth. He looks around the small apartment only to find it mostly empty. No pictures, empty white walls. A small couch facing the window is the only thing that occupies the room. The small kitchen looks pretty much the same way, no fridge or stove not even a microwave.

"It's been decades and the first thing you say to me when we meet again is that you need my assistance." Gold finally stops looking around the empty apartment and stares at the brunette standing in the room with him.

"We both know you won't allow me to bring you into an embrace, I'm actually quite surprise you still haven't asked me to leave" The brunette's expression remains hard and un-readable.

"Whose fault might that be?" Rumpelstiltskin has the decency to look ashamed he couldn't help it ever since Cora came back into his life he'd changed.

"I cannot apologize enough for what I've done"

"You've yet to even apologize in the first place" The brunette scoffs

"I'm sorry" the imp says and sincerity can be heard in his voice, the brunette's head rises to look at the pawn shop owner, studying him.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that" anger is all that can be heard in the brunettes tone "What it is that you need my assistance with go find someone else." With that the brunette points the imp over to the door.

"You must miss them" that's all it take for the brunette to lose her composure as Mr. Gold is rammed into the wall.

"I would still have them if you weren't such a coward" the brunette spits, resting one hand against the imps neck.

"You may kill me if you wish it" Mr. Gold manages to say through ragged breaths and the pressure against his neck increases.

"I don't want your life" the brunette says stepping away from Mr. Gold who seems to be catching his breath.

"You can have them back, you know" this catches the brunette's attention. "Storybrooke, where I'm from…it has magic." He explains.

"Why now?" the brunette asks offering him a glass of water which he gladly takes "after so long, why now?"

"I hadn't the faintest idea on how to approach you…I was scared. When I finally came here time was frozen, I didn't remember anything about our world about you or Neal our memories were taken away by the curse" the brunette is conflicted on whether or not to believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"This place…you talk about has magic yeah?" He simply nods in answer "they will return if I go there?" again he nods "What do you obtain from this?"

"Time with you…and your help" He says hope evident in his eyes.

"What if I refuse to help you and want nothing with you?"

"You may have nothing to do with me if you wish it but you must help me…please" there he goes again pleading "Please Charlotte. I'm really in need of your assistance…well not me precisely"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You would be helping someone get her happy ending" why can't he explain himself for once?

"Who?" she doesn't know why she's still digging herself into this, she knows she won't accept.

"Regina" is the simple answer but it changes everything "This is your chance to fix what your incompetent brother did to her first love.

"Had it been True Love he would be alive, brother had nothing to do with that" How dare he bring up her brother!

"Her love died because he wasn't there to seal the bond"

"Had that not happen you wouldn't be here" She says through greeted teeth "By the way have you found him?" by the look on his face it tells her that he has found him.

"You search for him but not me" Rumpelstiltskin stays quiet "Get out" the brunette orders him.

"He wanted nothing to do with me…still sees me as a coward" He explains.

"So what your son wanted nothing to do with you so you come looking for me?" she has a right to be angry, after all this year's how dare he just show up asking for her help.

"No matter how many times I ask for your forgiveness it will never be enough, what I did was wrong I was a coward. Power meant everything to me."

"Does it still?"

"No power has lost its hold over me"

She knows she shouldn't but she misses them and all she wants is to be able to see them again, feel them again. Enjoy their beauty like she once did. "What changed?"

"Power means nothing is you have no one to share it with"

"If I come with you to this town and help the Queen find another love will you promise to leave me alone after I've finished?"

He doesn't want to agree to this terms but he knows it's the only way he will be able to help Regina. Perhaps while Charlotte is there she may change her mind and give him a second chance.

"We have a deal" He says extending his hand towards the girl in front of him. She looks at his hand warily before incasing it in her own. It takes less than thirty minutes for Charlotte to pack her belongings which aren't that many just clothes.

They make their way down the hall and out to the main street where a black car is waiting for them. Gold opens the trunk for the girl to put the suitcase in. after that he opens the back door for her for which she just shakes of the gesture and gets in. Gold takes a seat in the passenger seat.

"Hello, you must be Charlotte" The woman in the driver's seat greets.

"It's Charlie. You're Regina's mother right? You took her first love's heart?" Charlie questions while putting on her seatbelt. Cora seems caught off guard.

"That was a very long time ago" Cora responds starting the car "I wasn't in possession of my heart and I only wanted what was best for my daughter." _'Oh well if it's like that then it's all forgiven…not' Charlie thinks as _Cora explains and starts to pull out only to screech to a stop when a car passes by.

"She is knew to this things" Gold explains

"So you want me to help Regina find another love? You know just because I happened to be what I' am doesn't mean I can just poof her another one, there is a process" Charlie says after the silence gets to her, that and she's hoping it'll take her mind off of the fact that she might not make it out of this drive alive with Cora's driving skills.

"Do you if she's attracted to anyone?"

"See dearie-"

"Don't call me that"

"You see that happens to be the tricky part, she's really closed off when it comes to that" says Cora taking over from Gold.

"So the answers no?" both adults share a look before nodding.

"But there might be someone" Cora says "Her name is Emma Swan anyone with eyes can see she has feelings for my daughter"

"So what you're asking of me is that I get this Emma Swan and the Queen together yes?" Charlie asks, her voice soft and smooth a faint accent can be distinguished somewhere in there.

"Exactly" exclaims Gold, now Charlie isn't fond of him or Cora for that matter but they are willing to help someone who's given up love find it again, so that means something….right?

"What is their relationship as of right now?" the adults share another look before answering.

"They hate each other" they both say at the same time.

"Well then, this ought to be fun" Charlie grumbles.

*_Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_New Chapter Enjoy. You get some off Emma in this chapter Regina will come in the next one._

_OUAT does not belong to me, if I did it would have been cancelled a long time ago due to too much sexual content and also if it did magical babies would be popping everywhere in Storybrooke._

**Chapter 2: Nosy the Eighth Dwarf **

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet…well except for the time Cora would pretty much curse the others drivers…them and their future generations. Mr. Gold didn't seem to mind her awful driving and Charlie kept wondering why she didn't just take over from Cora.

"How can you tolerate this driving?" Cara takes her eyes off the road and glares at the young brunette.

"The way I see it, if I die now I would die a happy man" _that was so gay. _From then on the quiet takes over again. After an hour or so the Storybrooke welcome sign can be seen in the distance. As soon as the cross the magic can be felt all around them.

Charlie shuddered at the feeling after decades she could feel them again, there between her shoulder blades just waiting to be called out. She couldn't wait any longer she had to use them now.

"STOP THE CAR" she screams and the car screeched into a halt as Cora slammed her foot on the break. Before anyone could ask what was going on Charlie was already out of the car.

She took off into a ran and when she could feel them starting to grow and go through her blue cardigan she jumped high into the sky passing even the tallest pine trees. When her limit was reached, she started to descend. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of air around her, as her eyes opened up again the ground was close and so she willed them to open again.

Gold and Cora gaped and got ready to stop her in case it all went wrong, but as white angelic wings sprouted from Charlie's back and said girl flew back into the air freely their fears were forgotten. They watched as the young brunette flew everywhere her wings flapping along majestically. After a couple of minutes she descended to the ground, her wings causing air to move around them.

"I never thought I would be able to do that again" She says out of breath feeling the rush she once felt. Gold smiles a true smile at her and Charlie is reminded of the man she once knew. "I would like to fly around some more" she pulls at her cardigan and fixes it…sure her wings grow through her clothes but it still moves them out of place a bit.

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea" Charlie's mood is immediately ruined and Gold can tell "Just don't let anyone see you okay, the fairies don't even grow their wings anymore."

"Then they don't know what they are missing" she says "Where shall I meet you again?"

"There's a well, you can easily spot it through the trees just hide your wings there and you should also be able to spot the clock tower so just go there have someone direct you to Mr. Gold's shop" Gold explains and as soon as he finishes Charlie is up in the air again swerving through the pine trees.

"She's going to be a handful" Cora says bringing Gold out of his thoughts.

"Wouldn't expect anything else from her" he answers and with that they get back in the car and head into town.

When she started to feel drained she decided to call it a day so she flew over the trees until she spotted the well. Descending to the ground she willed her wings to vanish and they did just before her feet touched the earth beneath her.

"WOW! That was awesome" someone says behind her and she quickly turns around finding a young Henry Mills standing there.

"Umm…how much did you see?" She asks staring at the boy.

"I haven't seen you around town, who are you?" Henry answers ignoring the girls question.

"I asked you a question kid" she pointed out.

"That doesn't answer my question. So what are you?" was this kid serious? She could be a serial killer and here he was just asking question after question not mention being rude and not answering her question.

"I am none of your business" She grumbles giving up, she's not going to get anywhere with this kid. Out of all the people who resided in this town she had to come across nosiest one…or so she guessed.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Henry asked chasing after her when she started walking towards the clock tower that could be seen afar.

"Listen kid you can't tell anyone about what you just saw, okay" she say stopping and turning around to face Henry once more. Henry for his part seems to think it over.

"Will you tell me your name?" is his request.

"Charlie. My names Charlie" She says starting to walk again

"What about your last name?" The teen stops mid step and ponders her answer.

"I don't have one. Now if you're going to bug me until we get to town you might as well tell me your name" She stated and waiting for the boy to give her a name.

"Why don't you have one? Everyone has one, mine is Mills, Henry Mills" this catches her attention.

"As in The Queen's son?" Henry stares at her for a moment before nodding, the only times he's ever heard his mother be called The Queen is when it has Evil in it. "Give me your hand" before Henry can ask why she already has his hand in hers.

Henry stares amassed at Charlie's eyes and watches as her irises go from simple gray to a colorful blue. After a minute or so she drops his hand.

"Holy Sh…ettos" she tries to correct herself "You're the son of Emma Swan and Regina Mills." She exclaims starting to pace in front of Henry, her journey to town forgotten for a moment. Then it hits her, she's going to need a lot of help to make this bond happen so why not enlist their sons help.

"Hey kid how would you feel if your mothers got together?" Henry stares at her confuse and pulls at his backpack's shoulder straps.

"What do you mean?"

"You know if they started to date and stuff" She tries to explain.

"That would be awesome they wouldn't be fighting all the time…wait but they hate each other" His explains confusion coming back to him. "Hey what was that thing you did when you had my hand?"

"Well you see that's why I need your help…and I was getting some of your knowledge. It's faster to learn about new things that way." They are now sitting on the ground crossed legged facing each other.

Cora and Gold will be a great help but this kid is connected to both of them, it would facilitate things and possibly speed this bond up.

"How would I help?"

"Well we would have to figure out how to get them together. You know get them to admit that they like each other and stuff." See now this is better none of that proper mannerism.

"That's going to be hard" Henry grumbles.

"Do you want your mother's to get together or not kid?" reluctantly Henry nods. "Good. Now take me to Mr. Gold's Pawn shop"

"Why would you go there? You know he's dating my grandmother it's really weird" He says making a face at the last part.

"Love is Love kid"

"You didn't answers my question and I have a name you know"

"It's either Kid or Nosy, Snow White's eighth dwarf" she says smirking at the face Henry pulls.

"Kid is fine" with that they both make their way into town and over to Mr. Gold's shop, bickering most of the way there. In a couple of minutes they are standing in front of the shops door.

Charlie opens the door and motions for Henry to walk in. At the jingle of the bell Mr. Gold's voice rings around the room.

"Back here" Henry looks up at Charlie who is already making her way over to the back room, with a sigh he follows after her. "You found your way here in one piece and made a friend on the way I see" Charlie just shrugs.

"We need to work out a plan" She says, they might as well get to the point. "By the way thank you for mentioning they shared a kid"

"Wait…? They are in this too?" Henry asks pointing to the adults in the room, who happen to be drinking tea, they are old…sad.

"They're the ones that brought me here"

"So you are from outside Storybrooke" Henry pondered pointing his index finger at Charlie.

"Doesn't matter" she says swatting his finger "I'm just here to get your mothers' together, enjoy my wings for a while then I leave again"

"Emma said she was staying for a week and months later she's still here" Henry makes sure to point out.

"Yeah well I'm not Emma" Mr. Gold can't help but feel sadden by the admission he just heard and Cora can't help but feel sad for him. She brings her hand and rests it on his shoulder squeezing lightly to show that she's there for him.

Charlie can't take it all the sadness that over takes her body all of a sudden so she makes a break for it and runs to the door, Henry chasing after her.

She runs and only stops when the pain and sadness goes away, Henry coming to a stop next to her crouching down hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"What…Was…That…About?" He manages to wheeze out through he's ragged breathing. She doesn't get to answer because another voice beats her to it.

"Henry there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" Emma says pulling the boy into a hug to which he pushes her away still trying to catch his breath, the last thing he needs is to be suffocated. Charlie smiles at the blonde awkwardly which only gets her a curious look back.

"You must be Emma" She greets finally, extending her hand to the blonde.

"Umm…yeah" Emma replied shaking Charlie's hand and stares entrance as her eyes change and when she goes to pull her hand away Henry stops her.

"It's okay" He assures her and so Emma leaves her hand and waits.

"Sorry, had to do that" Charlie says once her eyes start to fade back to her normal gray letting go of the blonde's hand.

"Anyways names Charlie" she introduced herself "and I'm here to help you get your lady" she informed Emma before she could speak.

Emma just stares at the girl in front of her then turns her attention to Henry who's just standing there.

"What's going on?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest and waits expectantly for the answer.

"I've decided to join forces with Charlie and help you and mom get together" he exclaims really fast finishing with a smile…you know that smile takes over your face when you're caught doing something you're not supposed to be doing.

Emma's stance quickly falls along with her hands. How could they know, right? She hasn't told anyone and she makes sure to act herself when she's around the other woman. Emma is about to deny it but gets interrupted.

"Don't try to deny it, I saw it. Plus your heart just sped up at the mention of her, not to mention you're starting to sweat in this cold weather letting me know you're nervous. Plus I felt the way your heart flutter at the thought of her…so admitted, you have the hot's for your sons mother." Charlie concludes going over the facts. Emma just stares at her dumbfounded.

"I…umm…" She doesn't know what to say. Charlie looks over at Henry asking for help but he just shrugs. They both turn their attention back to the blonde who's still just standing there deep in her thoughts.

"Is she usually like this?" asks the brunette.

"She has her moments" Comments Henry with a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

_*New Chapter, hope you guys like it. Also in this story it was only Mr. Gold that went in search of his son, meaning no one knows he's Henry father. _

_*Also guys in chapter 2, I meant gay as in sappy. I'm gay myself so I wouldn't use those type of terms and actually mean them to be offending. _

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 3: Granny's**

After Emma managed to pull herself together they all walked to Mary Margaret's apartment. Now the blonde stares at the kids sitting in the small kitchen island.

"Talk" Henry and Charlie share a look before the boy motions with his hand to go ahead and explain.

"What do you want to know?" it's better to start with the smaller stuff. Charlie doesn't want to break the blonde again.

"What's your full name?" Emma questions

"She doesn't have a last name, can you believe it?" Henry answers and Emma looks over at the girl who nods.

"Where are you from, because I haven't seen you around Storybrooke" Charlie seems to consider her answer before answering.

"I'm from Fairytale Land but I didn't come here with the curse" Now Henry's paying close attention, he doesn't want to miss any of this.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks getting some cookies from the pantry and setting them in front of the kids.

"I was here way before the cursed was cast" Henry drops his cookie.

"That means you're really old, right?" Emma chuckles at her son's question that's all he got from Charlie's confession.

"First off, rude! You never comment on a girls age" she huffed and heard Emma laugh "What are you laughing at, you're no teen yourself" the blonde sticks her tongue out at the girl, who just sticks her tongue out back before continuing "Plus that means you must listen to your elders, meaning you must do anything I say" Says Charlie pointing at both Emma and Henry.

"Yeah, thats gonna happen" Scoffs the blonde and Henry just looks conflicted…poor kid on one hand was his mother and on the other someone who look like they could beat him up if he didn't listen. "So what are you?"

"I'm what humans call a cupid, in Fairytale Land we are known as spiritual matchmakers" they make True Love happen and that's the name they got stuck with…sucks!

"Wait if you're a cupid shouldn't you be small and wear a diaper…where's your bow and arrow?" Can this kid get any worst…way to much television.

"That's offensive kid" complained Charlie shaking her head at the boy, smirking when she sees the look of shame that takes over his face. Emma seems to notice that her son is been played so she reaches over and swats at the girls shoulder. "I'm just messing with ya kid" Henry instantly releases a calming breath.

"That thing you did with my hand back there what was it?" Emma ponders thinking back to the way Charlie knew exactly what she was feeling.

"I call it the 'know it all' touch. It allows me to read into your feelings, and learn basic stuff about you and also gives me the knowledge of who you're into and stuff" Well that explains it. "oh and I'm also able to communicate with you through thoughts…you know like that little voice no one ever listens to"

"Hey! I listen to my conscience…once in a while" Emma grumbles stuffing a cookie in her mouth "How come you're in Storybrooke?" She was expecting that question but it doesn't make it any less easy to answer.

"The man you know as Mr. Gold brought me here" Emma starts to choke on the cookie she was just chewing. Both kid's just stare and wait for her to stop choking on her snack.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking" Emma grumbles taking a drink of water. "So you're saying Mr. Gold brought you here"

"Yeah, him and Cora" Now she's choking on her water.

"Why?" she wheezes out trying to get her breathing back to normal, her throat and nose burn now. Charlie makes sure to wait until the blonde has nothing near or in her mouth before answering.

"They want me to help get Regina and you together." Mary Margaret and David chose this exact moment to walk in.

"Who's getting together?" questions Snow putting grocery bags on the counter. Emma quickly shoots Henry and Charlie a look and shakes her head.

"Henry and some of his friends" Charlie supplies quickly "which reminds me we should go meet them now" she says getting up pulling Henry out of his stool too.

"Wait we didn't get your name" David calls after her.

"Charlie sir, well… have a great evening" and with that she practically drags Henry out the door but not before hearing Mary Margaret murmuring 'But Henry doesn't have friends' and Emma mouthing a 'Granny's'

"So why no friends, Kid?" she finally asks after they make their way out into the sidewalk. Henrys face takes on a doleful expression. "I've never really had friends either" she whispers pulling at a loose thread in her cardigan.

"Really?" wondered Henry

"Yup, just me and my thoughts" it gets quiet after that and they continue to walk towards Granny's until Henry breaks the silence.

"It's hard to make friends when you're the son of The Evil Queen" he murmurs and she stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So your mother is The Queen so what? It's their loss" Henry glances at her curiously

"Every time you mention my mom in her Fairytale Land self you call her The Queen, you never say The Evil Queen. Why?" He questions.

"Because Evil is in the eye of the beholder Henry, your mother she's just but a heartbroken woman. Plus before she was Evil she was just The Queen." She answers and starts to walk again soon followed by Henry.

Soon they are making their way into Granny's. Ruby directs them to a booth and hands them their menus. Henry for his part decides what he wants quickly; Charlie on the other hand is having some problems.

"What are you getting?" asks Henry from his side of the booth and Charlie just scrunches her nose and throws the menu across the small table frustrated. "You could off just said you haven't made up your mind"

"Sorry is just that I've never really eaten anything that's on that menu" she says reaching for the menu again.

"Not even fri-"

"Henry" Someone calls out and they both look up to find Regina standing next to the booth. Henry steps out and gives his mother a hug which catches Regina by surprise but hugs him back. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Henry pulls away from her and nods up at her.

"Would you like to join us mom?" Regina looks over at Charlie who just gives her a nod in acknowledgement. Regina nods and slides into the booth after Henry. "This is Cha-"

"Charlotte, pleasure to meet you" she greets cutting the boy off, she extends her hand over for the queen to take.

"Regina Mills" The Mayor greets back shaking Charlie's hand. Henry stares waiting for Charlie to do her thing but it never comes, they shake hands and that's it.

"What are you going to get mom?" there it is again he's calling her mom again something that hasn't happened in a while.

"Are you sure you're alright Henry?" she voices her question again.

"What's wrong with Henry?" a concern blonde asks motioning for Charlie to scoot over.

"What are you doing here Miss. Swan?" her tone is serious and cold but Emma's used to it so it doesn't really affect her much.

"Going to have dinner?" she questions not knowing if the brunette will throw a fit, Regina is about to answer when Henry beats her to it.

"Can we just have dinner without you guys fighting, I would really like to have dinner with both of you?" he says throwing in a pout and glistening eyes. Charlie has to give the kid props, he's good. Ruby comes back and looks around the table, her eyes moving from one adult to the other then just shakes her head, finally she takes their orders…well except Charlie's who still can't decide.

"What do you mean, you can't decide?" asks Emma

"She's never had anything that's on the menu, can you believe it?" says Henry amazement in his voice.

"Are you serious?" asks an amazed blonde.

"Umm…yeah" and then it comes to her this is the perfect opportunity to start the bonding "but you know what I'm going to go look at the pastries over at the counter" she says pushing Emma out of the booth. Slowly she makes her way over to the counter looking back at Henry motioning with her head to follow.

"I'll come with" He says looking over at his mother waiting for her to move. Once he's gone Emma and Regina glance at each other. The blonde throws a nervous smile Regina's way but when she notices the brunettes deadpan expression hasn't changes she turns her attention to the window.

"_Well don't just seat there, make conversation" _Emma jumps in her seat at the sudden voice in her head. She looks over at the girl currently invading her head _"just talk in your mind"_

"_The hell?" _

"_Explain later, now make conversation"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Anything" _wow this was, truly going to be hard the blonde couldn't even think about something to talk about_ "ask about her mother and Mr. Gold"_

"_Right, I can do that" _

"_Then what are you waiting for?"_

"Are you alright, Miss. Swan?" Regina questions stopping whatever was going on in the blondes head, "well are you?" she asks again when the blonde doesn't answer.

"Umm…yeah" Emma clears her throat and decides to break the awkwardness. "So your mother and Gold" Regina scrunches her nose at the thought but says nothing.

"_Try harder"_

"_I can do this, now go away"_

"Come on, you know you wanna talk about it" Emma insists and something in her companion seems to change.

"Seems like it, she goes around acting like a teenager. I swear she's trying to drive me crazy" Emma can't help the smile that takes over her lips; she really didn't think Regina was actually going to talk about it. "Just the other day I caught her sneaking into the house, she's an adult so it was not my concern. I wish her goodnight and return to my book. Apparently she took it the wrong way because she goes into this rampage about how she's capable of making her own decisions."

Emma starts to chuckle and at the counter Henry and Charlie share a knowing look…perhaps it won't be that hard to get them together after all.

"I don't mind it thought, with her around the house is actually livelier" Regina mentions and Emma can't help the twinge that tugs at her heart. She must off been so lonely in that house without Henry. Regina seems to sense what she's thinking because she instantly goes back to her guarded persona.

"Regina I-"

"I don't need your pity" she interrupted "Now can you tell me who that girl is" she says motioning to Charlie who's stuffing her mouth with cupcakes.

"She's a friend" she keeps her answer simple mostly because she herself doesn't know much about the girl either.

"There's more to that story" Regina observed and Emma couldn't help getting clammy under her intense gaze. She wiped at her sweaty hands on her jeans and looked everywhere but the brunette…how did Henry deal with this? "Well? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to get it out of you the hard way"

"_I wonder what the hard way is?"_

"_Get out of my head"_

"Well…umm…I…" she doesn't know what to say, Regina would probably laugh and walk away if she told her the truth, but she can't stand that unblinking gaze she found herself under. While the blonde struggles with her words over at the counter Henry and Charlie have their own conversation going.

"How long do you think till Emma starts talking or runs out of the dinner?" Charlie mumbles through a mouthful of cupcake. Henry just shrugs and takes the cupcake wrapper from Charlie and puts in with the other ones.

"Should you be eating all this cupcakes?" Henry asks motioning to the empty wrappers.

"I probably shouldn't but they are just too good" She says wiping icing of her cheek.

"Hey Charlie, why didn't you your hand thing with my mom?" he asks accepting her last answer and watches the brunette swallow her mouthful before answering.

"I'm already connected to your mother. I met her a really long time ago, when I was child" She says "when she was Rumpelstiltskin's apprentice she would come over to the palace a lot and one time she saw me, she asked if I was lost. She took my hand and started dragging me to the main room when I didn't answer calling a pest most of the way there. I did my 'hand thing' then, by the way she's totally into Emma she just scared"

"Wait, you lived with Rumpelstiltkin?" Henry asks not so quietly and they get a few looks from some of the people in the dinner including Emma and Regina. "Sorry" Henry whispers.

"Did someone mention my name?" Mr. Gold asks entering the dinner Cora behind him. Everyone quickly dive back into their food, except for Emma and Regina. Cora joins Regina and the blonde when Mr. Gold heads to the counter.

"Did she really live with you Mr. Gold, in your castle?" Henry asks the approaching man

"Of course" he answers his eyes landing on all the wrappers "you shouldn't eat so much sugar, you'll get sick" he tells Charlie taking the cupcake tray away from her and setting it next to him so she won't reach for any.

"Are you guy's going to order this or are you just going to keep scarfing down cupcakes?" questions Ruby

"Is the food here any good?" at this Granny turns from what she's doing and glares at her

"You've asked me the same question seven times and my answer has yet to change" she says shaking her head at the teen in frustration.

"That didn't answer my question" Charlie argues back getting Ruby even more frustrated.

"You know what, you're getting the diner's special" says the werewolf, through clench teeth

"I don't want the diner special" Charlie huffs, she knows she's getting on the waitresses nerves.

"Do you even know what the diner special is?" Henry and Mr. Gold watch this go on for a couple more minutes until Ruby slams her hands on the counter and Charlie decides the diner's special doesn't sound too bad. Everyone ends up getting different things and when the food is delivered Emma ends up joining them at the counter.

"One Mills I can handle, but two …" she leaves it hanging shaking her head, they were driving her crazy, Regina with snide remarks and Cora with all those questions about her love life.

"Hey Mr. Gold since your together with my grandma do I get to call you grandpa?" questions Henry after taking a sip of his juice…Regina wouldn't let him have soda.

"I…umm…"Emma takes bite of her burger and watches in enjoyment as Gold stutters, something that has never happened…well that she knows of.

"Just think about it Emma, that would technically make him your father-in-law if things work out with you and Regina" Charlie says stuffing a handful of fries in her mouth and watches as the blonde pales a bit and drops her burger back in the plate.

_*let me know what you guys think._


End file.
